


Show Me How To

by bunnylunches



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, JUST, M/M, THEYRE ON A FARM, This is a sneak peek, and has no idea what to do with it, and stiles is there, farm, for a fic i'm parsing out, kind of gauging interest??, thats right, trust me ok, where derek owns a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnylunches/pseuds/bunnylunches
Summary: [[SNEAK PEEK]]Derek owns a farm and his rabbits have a litter. Stiles is ecstatic, Derek not so much.





	Show Me How To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY DAD AARIN](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+DAD+AARIN).



> okay y'all. okay. hey. don't make fun of my title it's tentative ok  
> firstly, PLEASE leave a comment if you liked this!! i'm such jerk i need encouragement okay  
> i'm mapping out/writing/scribbling ideas for a future fic where derek sort of inherits a farm and stiles shows up for reasons. you're gonna have to bear with me, i can't spoil everything for y'all. i do have some farm experience, but it's limited, so i'll be spending a lot of time on research bc i'm that kind of person, i'm also a busy bunny and wont have tons of time to be working on this, please be patient!  
> anyway i wanted to post a little snippet of what this fic might look like to sorta gauge interest. if you have any ideas or wanna ask me more about it i'm back on tumblr! at teenwolfishell.tumblr.com come say hi don't be a stranger!  
> -bunny
> 
> OH ALSO  
> THIS IN UNBETA'D  
> AAAAAH

It's a week later when Stiles finally convinces Derek to come watch Scout change the baby bunnies' bedding. He claims they have velvety fur now and aren't so weird to look at, though Derek is pretty sure rabbits are always weird to look at for him.

"Wash your hands, boys." Scout says, her amazing habit of addressing people without looking at them showing.

"Are we going to hold them?!" Stiles asks excitedly.  
  
Derek thinks that if Stiles was a small dog he'd be trembling in anticipation.  
  
"Yep. But not if you don't scrub those paws raw first." She says as she open the cage door.  
  
Stiles whips his head to look at Derek and he has this absolutely huge, goofy, open-mouth grin on his face.  
  
"Hear that? Gotta wash our paws." He elbows Derek with a wink before skittering over to the giant sink just outside the shed.  
  
Derek rolls his eyes, pretending he isn't blushing just a little bit. He follows suit anyway, scrubbing soap into his skin and under his nails alongside Stiles, suddenly horrified at the idea of getting one of the baby bunnies sick or something. Why he's even agreeing to hold any of the kits is beyond him, but it probably has something to do with Stiles' childlike glee at the idea of it. Initially, he thought Stiles' fascination with the rabbits was like his interest in anything else, one born of an intense desire to learn about everything he can, but he hasn't seen Stiles this excited in years. They stroll back into the room together, Stiles obviously picking up on how much less excited Derek is and trying to reign it in at least a little bit.  
  
"Y'all can help me move some of 'em so I can change their nest material. I know both of you have some big slappers, but neither of you seem too graceful, so make sure you use two hands to hold 'em." Scout says, standing and smacking her dirty hands together.  
  
"I'm gonna go wash my hands myself, you two start moving them to this box here." She motions to a cardboard box full of more bedding.  
  
"There's only seven of them, I don't this is going to be a two person job." Derek says, half-mumbling it as if it'll lessen Scout's wrath.  
  
It doesn't.  
  
"Now, listen here mister 'farm owner,' I'm not about to be employed by a man who can't even hold a damn baby bunny, you get down there and you look mother nature in her big beautiful ass or I'll make you take over my entire job on _your_ farm." She isn't touching him, but he can sense a stern, sharp finger poking him in the chest for emphasis.  
  
He averts his gaze while Scout trods off, his proverbial tail between his legs as he takes a position on his knees next to Stiles. Surprisingly, Stiles isn't handling the babies yet, just staring with bright eyes and his lips skewed in a gentle pucker, like he's trying to figure out the best strategy. Frankly, Derek isn't sure either. The bunnies are far smaller than a single one of his hands and they look unfathomably fragile, their eyes still not open yet. And then suddenly Stiles must have figured out his approach because he's reaching in like he does this every day and gently scooping one of them up. It immediately starts squirming around, as well as the bunnies that had been closest to it, and Derek bristles for some reason. It's so weak that every move it makes shakes it entire body from side to side, big, stupid head swaying as it's limbs scramble lazily for purchase.  
  
"It's so soft." Stiles says, pure amazement in his voice, and his eyes are sparkling again.  
  
"Ahhhh,"  
  
Derek smells the distinct and salty smell of tears as Stiles pulls the rabbit out with both hands. Is he seriously tearing up?  
  
"Dereeeeek, it's so smaaaall..."  
  
And then Derek's body isn't giving him much of a choice because he has a lump in his throat as he watched Stiles cradle the bunny to his chest. He's just staring down at it with a rolling smile and it's all so fucking heart-wrenchingly endearing. The baby's bumbling comes to a halt as it rests it's tired head on the heel of Stiles' palm, adjusting itself a couple of times before settling in. Derek can tell Stiles isn't going to want to put it down. It's almost pure white, all of them are, though Derek figures when they grow up they'll have the trademark deep brown nose and ears of their breed, just like their parents. He remembers that his great uncle had originally raised these rabbits for meat and, although he's had rabbit meat before, staring at the tiny creature in Stiles' hand made that seem like an entirely different reality.  
  
"Are you gonna pick one up?" Stiles urges, looking up with a sniffle, entirely un-self-conscious about the tears obviously biting at his eyelashes.  
  
"I don't..." Derek cuts himself off, because he realizes he's about to say 'I don't know if I _can_ '.  
  
"They're just so tiny." He says quietly instead.  
  
Stiles seems puzzled for just a second, though Derek knows he's too quick and too good at reading him not to piece it together. Sure enough, he squints his eyes knowingly, quirking his head almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Are you afraid you're going to hurt one of them?"  
  
Derek tries not to bite the inside of his lip, tries to square his jaw and pretend holding something that breakable doesn't scare the living shit out of him.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Wordlessly, Stiles scoots closer to him, shimmying his knees while he keeps his eyes locked on the kitten in his hands. He sits back on his feet, leaning in toward Derek.  
  
"Here,"  
  
He only slightly holds his hands out, more gesturing than preparing to actually hand the baby off. Hesitantly, Derek sits back too, looking at the rabbit, then at Stiles, and then back at the rabbit. They're so close, almost side to side, vaguely facing toward each other, the only thing between them the little bunny in Stiles' palms. Ever so gently, he scoots the bunny into one palm, the other reaching up to rest on Derek's shoulder. Derek thinks about protesting, but he's already embarrassed, and Scout would have his hide if he was too much of a wuss to hold one of the rabbits. So instead, he reluctantly reaches out with both hands, henley pushed up to his elbows and hands scrubbed clean. Stiles fits his palm into Derek's, warm and soft and helpful. They stay like that for a moment, and Derek wishes it would just stretch on forever because this isn't /scary/ right now. It's just him and Stiles and a frail little parcel of all the same things his own body is made of.  
  
"I'm gonna take my hand away now, okay?"  
  
Derek doesn't reply, only silently braces himself as Stiles tilts and shimmies the rabbit into his palms slowly, his other hand squeezing firmly at Derek's shoulder. The bunny starts squirming like he saw it do earlier and Stiles grip stays strong when he feels Derek tense up under his fingers.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. It just doesn't know what's happening, ya know? It can't see yet." Stiles whirs calmly.  
  
And thankfully, like earlier, the bunny starts to settle into the warm hands surrounding it. Stiles' hand that he had transferred the rabbit with still hovers in the air, like he had just forgotten to move it once Derek had gotten a hold of everything, or maybe like he was balancing something and making sure it didn't come toppling down.  
  
"See? It's fine."  
  
And then Stiles' hand comes down, but it comes down to rest on Derek's knee. If he wasn't so familiar with Stiles at this point, if it wasn't so comforting, Derek would have tossed the hand off of him in a heartbeat. But it doesn't feel patronizing, and Stiles doesn't feel scary, doesn't feel dangerous to be close to. And with that, and with the tiny, incredibly soft, soft, charming little thing in his hand, Derek feels the lump in his throat return, and the tension in his shoulders melt, and the buzzing under his skin that tells him he's a horrible monster dissipate. His thumb comes up to mildly pet at the fuzzy fur covering the kit's body, only a couple of strokes, only for a moment.  
  
"It _is_ really soft."  
  
Stiles beams.


End file.
